


To Catch a Wolf

by WinterNyght



Series: Mitch/Jackson [3]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Ending, Im not good with endings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterNyght/pseuds/WinterNyght
Summary: It's a lame ending I know... but I tried...
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch/Jackson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171025
Kudos: 2





	To Catch a Wolf

Jackson leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his thick dark hair as he took in what was still glaring at him from the computer screen. 

Wolves. A pack of them, had taken down an entire prison. How had they even gotten in? It definitely sounded like the wolves had mutated. They would need to investigate. 

Chloe came up behind him, shaking her head as she read the article on the screen. "We should head out immediately. We'll definitely be looking into this one."

Jackson nodded his agreement, though he wasn't fond of the idea. It's not like he was particularly afraid of wolves, he just wasn't experienced with handling one up close. Not like the lions in Africa, even that had proved far more dangerous than before.

"You know the only way we can be sure this was the mutationis to take a live sample, right?"

Chloe nodded at his words. "We'll get one. I know just who will be going after it too."

Somehow, Jackson didn't feel good about her words. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Abe, Jamie and I will go to the prison to investigate. You two will be catching us a live wolf."

Jackson could have swore the ground shifted beneath him. He stared at her with a dumbfounded look. He didn't know the first thing about catching a wolf, and he was certain Mitch was none the wiser.

"Uh- wha- I-I'm 'sorry... did you say 'catch a live wolf'?" 

The stutter in the scientist's voice only confirmed his suspicion. 

Chloe smiled, handing the keys to Jackson. "You'll be fine, Mitch."

Jackson sighed, heading over to the vehicle he would be taking. Their first stop would have to be a hunting shop to find something that would help with catching a live animal. Footsteps behind him told him that Mitch was following, though he was sure the scientist wasn't happy.

"How are you okay with this, Oz?"

It bothered him that Mitch never referred to him by his first name, but not enough to try correcting the stubborn man. Jackson climbed into the driver's seat of the black suv they were taking and waited for Mitch to climb in as well before answering. 

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but we have a job to do." He could tell from Mitch's expression that his answer was less than satisfying, but he didn't complain again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Look at all the hunters here..." 

The pair had arrived at the first sporting goods store they came across in this small town. The place was packed with hunters and it was pretty obvious why.

"With this many out there, we don't have much luck of getting a live one..." Jackson made sure to keep his voice low as he answered his companion. Mitch stuck close to him as they weaved through the hunters.

Jackson had spotted one of the employees and was trying to get to him with questions on catching live predators when he realized Mitch was no longer behind him.

"Mitch?" He looked back to see the scientist blocked by some mean looking locals. The last thing they needed right now was Mitch's sassy mouth getting him into a fight. Jackson made his way back quickly, grabbing hold of Mitch and apologizing to the men before dragging his partner away.

"Really Mitch?" He gave the other a disappointed look. 

"They started it, and to be fair I got a bit of information from them. You're welcome." 

When Jackson didn't respond he heard a small sigh from Mitch behind him. "Fine, I'll behave and be more careful..."

Satisfied, Jackson glanced back with a smirk. "So what did you find out?"

"Where the wolves hide and where the hunters will be. They gave me the information without me even asking." He looked more worried than smug now. They would need to work fast if they wanted a live one.

They got the help and equipment they needed with no more trouble after that. Heading out to the woods now to try and find themselves a wolf. Mitch looked a bit ridiculous holding the bulky net gun as they made their way to the trees. 

Jackson took the trapping gun from him so the scientist could trudge through the undergrowth unhindered. He received a small "Thanks." For the gesture, making him smile to himself. 

For all of his quirks, Mitch wasn't a bad companion after all. Sure he had a smart mouth that often got him and whoever he was with in trouble, but he was also a highly intelligent individual that was extremely valuable to the team.

Jackson found himself growing rather fond of the veterinary pathologist the more he worked with him. Fighting his way through the thickly packed woods with Mitch wasn't as bad as he'd thought. 

"Oz. How are we even gonna get this wolf back with us when we trap it? I doubt we'll just be able to bring it to the hotel without them knowing."

Mitch was nervous. He could tell by the sudden questions that came a bit too quick to answer. Jackson couldn't blame him. He was nervous too.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, alright?"

He wasn't looking back at Mitch, but he guessed the other had agreed when no more questions came. 

The two traveled on in silence that seemed to make his nerves worse. The eventual tug to his arm made Jackson pause and look back. Mitch was gesturing silently towards a wolf lying not far off. 

"I think it's injured. We can take that one back with us."

"I don't think so."

The other voice came from behind. It was unfamiliar and full of hate. Jackson turned in time to meet Hartley's fist. It collided painfully with his cheek, the force making him stumble. He felt his feet swept out from beneath him and he fell back, hitting the ground hard and losing his breath with the impact. Hartley stomped a foot down onto his chest, effectively pinning him to the leaf covered ground.

Mitch lifted his hands in surrender when the three were surrounded by the wolves Hartley commanded. The wolf man started spewing nonsense about beasts from scripture, staring Mitch down as the wolves closed in. 

Mitch locked eyes with Jackson who was still pinned beneath the wolf man's foot. He was scared, Jackson could see it in his eyes and the slight tremble of his lip. He didn't blame him. No one was brave when death stared them in the face. There was an emotion beneath the fear in his eyes though. Something deep and warm. Something just for Jackson. 

The sudden urge to free himself swamped over the zoologist. If he tried to struggle he would surely die, but he had to do something... anything, to reach that warmth and feeling Mitch seemed to offer. 

The gun shot sounded. The wolves paused as their alpha became alerted to the new potential threat. On a silent command, Hartley and his wolves left. Leaving the pair alive as they raced deeper into the woods.

Jackson lifted himself off the ground immediately, moving over to Mitch's side and looking him over for possible injury.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He knew the answer to that, but Mitch hadn't taken his eyes off him. Even when the gun sounded he kept his gaze locked on Jackson. 

"I'm fine... Jackson, I need to tell you something." He sounded so serious. So nervous still despite the lack of immanent danger. Jackson met his eyes again. That warmth was still there. He knew what was coming, even before the sound of Chloe and Jamie calling their names interrupted the mo.ent and silenced Mitch's confession. 

He knew what he had ment to say before they even managed to get alone later that day and talk things out.

For all that had happened, Jackson just hoped never to see another wolf ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lame ending I know... but I tried...


End file.
